UNTOLD STORIES
by Crystal-Cullen-Taisho94
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, empresaria, a la que muchos conocen pero, ni sus mas cercanos amigos saben las malas maneras con las que Nahomi, su madre, la trata y quiere manejar su vida. ella aunque con riquezas, es humilde y sencilla "defectos" que su madre esta dispuesta a borrar a toda costa, y que mejor que casandola con Koga Ookami, pero Sesshomaru Taisho se atraviesa en su camino...


**hola, se que no tengo perdon por la demora con las historias, pero pues entre todo el mar de cosas que me han pasado esta la universidad, por problemas me mude de casa de mis padres y eso, el trabajo, la escuela de mi hijo y el ultimo año de universidad no me han dejado un respiro, hasta estos dias, me he organizado mejor y tendre al menos unas horas para escribir, actualizare lento pero seguro. espero les guste esta nueva historia y en las proximas semanas ire actualizando las demas.**

 **Untold stories.**

Que decepcionante, mi vida, yo; bien lo sabia. ¿Quién soy yo? Kagome Higurashi, amiga de unos buenos amigos que piensan que lo conocen todo de mi, hija de una madre que igual piensa conocerme, y que ademas proyecta en mi todo lo que en su día ella no pudo cumplir para si misma, y si, tambien hija de una padre practicamente ausente, pues se limita a dejar que mi madre haga de mi lo que ella crea mas correcto, sin tomar en cuenta si eso me hace daño o no.

Recien egresé de la universidad, estudié Administracion de empresas, y como no iba a ser asi, mi padre empresario importante ha decidido pormi que yo sere su sucesora. Al menos la carrera es lo mio, pues si no me gustara lo relacionado con las finanzas hubiese muerto en el transcurso de tantos examenes, trabajos y demas. me preparo para acompañar a mi padre al trabajo, pues ya me a integrado a su staff de trabajo para que me familiarice con la empresa antes de tomar las riendas.

Kaede, mi nana, aparece en la habitacion trayendo una taza de té. No desayunaré esta vez.

\- Buenos días mi niña, espero hayas pasado buena noche. aqui está tu té- la sonrisa amable en el rostro de Kaede se esfumo al ver la expresion triste de quien para ella era como una hija.

-La verdad es que no, nana Kaede- respondio la morena sin reparos mientras acomodaba su melena azabache en una coleta alta. Acto seguido se coloco el blazer negro sobre la camisa manga larga blanca que vestía. Hacía juego un pantalon negro y elegantes zapatos de tacon.

-Es por el asunto de los Ookami, ¿cierto?- le dijo la mujer mayor a Higurashi, la muchacha solo la miró, torciendo el gesto mientras se acababa el té. Era cierto, los Ookami...su madre, mujer avariciosa, deseaba que ella se casara con Koga Ookami, hijo unico de Haku Ookami, otro empresario amigo de su padre y con quien tenian negocios en comun. Le dolia tener que expresarse y pensar asi de su madre, pero era la verdad. Nahomi Akido, ahora Nahomi Higurashi, habia sido la joven secretaria de su abuelo, antes de que el muriera y Kato Higurashi (padre de Kagome) asumiera el mando de Higurashi Corporation. Habia sido en su tiempo mujer humilde, de vida sencilla, esforzada por su trabajo, y Kato Higurashi se prendo de su belleza, insistio, se propuso enamorarla, regalos, detalles, paseos, a el poco le importaba que los demas empleados o incluso otros empresarios se burlasen de el por cortejar a la sencilla secretaria habiendo tantas mujeres con mas clase a su alrededor, gustosas de aceptar ser la nueva señora Higurashi. Las cosas se dieron y ellos llegaron a casarse, una vez hecha dueña y señora, Nahomi cambio, la vida de lujos, las nuevas amistades, las posibilidades de una vida de grandezas y riqueza con la que hasta el momento solo habia podido soñar, borraron a la muchacha humilde y de buena voluntad. Corto lazos con sus anteriores amistades, renegando de su pasado, y si alguna vez tuvo la suerte/desventura de encontrarse con esas personas en su camino, las miro por sobre el hombro como si nunca las hubiese conocido. Asi pues ella estaba empeñada en hacer en su hija lo que ella aun no hubiese podido alcanzar, los Ookami eran ricos y poderosos, y seguro su hija una vez casada no se opondria a compartir esa mayor opulencia con su madre.

-es asi nana, y ella insiste, pero yo no lo deseo, podre ser la sucesora de padre en las empresas, consagarle mi vida y mi tiempo al trabajo, pero no quiero amarrar mi vida a un hombre a quien no amo, eso no! - afirmo la azabache mientras se disponia a salir de su habitacion.

En el comedor, con amplios ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardin interior, la esperaban sus padres, en una hermosa mesa en donde reposaban tostadas, bollos dulces, fruta picada, hot cakes, una jarra de jugo de naranja y tambien café recien hecho. "para que tanta comida si al menos mama ni va a comer" se preguntaba Kagome, y es que asi era, pues solo un poco de fruta picada y medio vaso de jugo de naranja era el desayuno de la señora Higurashi.

-Buenos días madre, padre. - saludo la azabache.

-Buenos dias Kagome - respondieron ambos, su padre cerro el periodico que leia e intercambio una mirada con Nahomi. La mujer se acomo un mecho de cabello marron tras la oreja y procedio a hablar

\- Kagome, este fin de semana haremos una comida a la que invitare a los Ookami, en vista de nuestros planes, es preciso que convivas con el joven Koga y esa me parece una buena manera de empezar, aqui en casa.- comento la mujer con una sonrisa, auto celebraba su plan.

-Madre, con todo respeto yo, ya exprese que no tengo intencion de casarme ahora y menos con el joven Koga, no lo conozco, apenas y nos hemos visto un par de veces, yo no le amo, no estoy ni podre enamorarme de el, es...- una mirada de su madre interrumpio a la azabache, que guardo silencio.

-Tonta Kagome, se que no se conocen y es por eso lo de la comida, ya despues las cosas iran surgiendo, despues de todo tu eres muy guapa, y pues el joven Koga es muy apuesto y todo un caballero- contraataco Nahomi. Kato Higurashi solo intercalaba miradas entre su mujer y su hija, el no iba a tomar partido, dejaba esas cosas a su mujer, aunque supiera que como cada vez que Nahomi hacia su voluntad aun en contra de los deseos de su hija, esta ultima se alejaba de el tambien, por no respaldarla.

-¡Madre!, escuchame, el amor no va a nacer entre nosotros, se ama o no se ama, no es algo que compres prefabricado. yo no quiero, me niego a casarme con Ookami Koga, ademas es por dinero? para que quieres mas del que ya tenemos, es una fortuna inmensa. No voy a amarrar mi vida a un hombre porque tu asi lo quieras, el dia que yo me case, sera por amor- la sangre le hervia, ferviente a su deseo de defender su libertad y su derecho a casarse cuando ella quisiera y con un hombre al que ella amara y que la amara de vuelta. Lo siguiente que sintio fue un escozor en su mejilla izquierda, la piel picaba y se enrojecia rapidamente, miró a su madre con sus ojos chocolate que mmostraban sorpresa.

Nahomi Higurashi aun tenia medio alzada la manocon la que habia dado una bofetada a Kagome, su rostro se habia enrojecido levemente a causa del enojo, los ojos castaños reflejaban una ira fria, dirigida hacia su unica hija- eres una niña estúpida, sabes porque te has creido tu capricho de poder hacer lo que quieras, porque no probaste lo duro de la vida, tuviste la suerte de ser siempre llena de lujos, tu padre un hombre rico y poderoso, pro yo, te puedo decir lo dura que es la vida cuando no se tiene nada mas que lo que con mucho esfuerzo puedes costear, cuando lo que ganas talvez no te alcanza a fin de mes, cuando tienes que vivir o mal vivir en un cuchitril, un barrio de quinta- la mujer expreso esto con toda liberta pues su esposo se habia marchado luego que ella agrediera a Kagome, asi era siempre, dejandola a su merced.

Kagome por otro lado se sentia asqueada, su madre se expresaba de ese modo de vida como si fuese lo mas vil y repugnante, pero ella conocia gente humilde, trabajadora, que talvez si era cierto que vivian en las limitaciones que su madre puso economicamente, pero no por ello era basura o escoria como ella siempre decia. eran personas honradas, amables; dirigiendole una mirada seria alzo el rostro para responderle a su progenitora.

-Que mal que pienses asi madre, no toda esa gente es escoria como los llamas, ademas si ese es tu pasado no deberias renegar de el, es lo que te trajo hasta aqui, hasta mi padre. Y aqui, en esta "alta sociedad" tambien tenemos escoria, es mas Koga Ookami lo es...- sin mas se dio la vuelta y salio de la casa, el chofer ya la esperaba, y abordando el auto se dirigio a Higurashi Corporation

 **espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, sera un Sessh/Kag,jejeje ya saben mi preferencia por esta pareja. el proximo capitulo tratara de Sesshomaru y pues el tambien tendra sus "tribulaciones"**

 **espero sus opiniones en un review :D**


End file.
